


[Podfic] And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Competence Kink, Crying On The Moon, Loyalty, Other, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Quintessons - Freeform, Time Travel, Unicron - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: “This is like some kinda bad dream,” Ironhide said aloud.“No,” Cyclonus said, low and harsh. “But it will be.”(A reading of astolat's fic. COMPLETE)
Relationships: Cyclonus/Megatron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

> This was born out of reena_jenkins and BessyBoos behindthepodfic episode. The edit as you record method is the absolute bestest. I am converted.

** [Here is the link to the Google drive folder.](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=16zgMOVNwR7Wy79g2lD05d23d8KFjjHBM) **

**[Now with zip file! Hooray](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MR2ryiPOlwvQMZZvadminazZrTYK3hez/view?usp=drivesdk)😆**

Finally finished recording the whole thing! After two months, here is the completed recording. It's cut in parts for easy listening. Pieced together using ocenaudio. Enjoy!

Approximately 9H 37M 42S long.

OLDER NOTES:

FIrst audio was done with a macbook and thus unreadable to Google drive. 🤔 

However the next recordings were done on my phone and can be played on the Google drive android app. I usually swipe to the next recording when I'm done listening. Hope it plays on other phone browsers too.

Currently incomplete. Will be updating as soon as i can. With Google drive monitoring the upload dates, I'm hoping i finish this soon. But you never know. 😅

Take all dialects and accents with a pound of salt. I drove myself a tiny bit crazy shifting gears so often. 

Made with love💖


End file.
